Timeline
10th Century * October 8, 949 - Ibrahim ibn Ali is born. * June 5, 983 - Ibrahim ibn Ali arrives in Khotan to investigate a group of Buddhist monks there. * February 18, 985 - Ibrahim ibn Ali enters the higher plane, is raped by The Limbo Stalker. * December 17, 997 - Ibrahim ibn Ali emerges from the higher plane. 11th Century * Septermber 2, 1014 - Revolt at the Khotan monastery. The Disciples of the Worm are founded. * December 3, 1014 - The newly formed Disciples of the Worm flee to Damascus. 13th Century * May 30, 1271 - Ludvig Prinn begins his studies of The Disciples of the Worm. * October 11, 1286 - Ludvig Prinn ends his studies of The Disciples of the Worm. 15th Century * July 12, 1400 - Sack of Damascus. The Disciples of the Worm flee to Afghanistan. * February 22, 1455 - Johann Reuchlinn is born. * July 9, 1455 - Frederick von Zahringen is born. * June 11, 1470 - Johann Reuchlinn and Frederick von Zahringen are sent to the University of Paris together. * October 26, 1496 - Frederick von Zahringen is elected Bishop of Utrecht by the electors of the Holy Roman Empire. 16th Century * January 18, 1503 - Johann Reuchlinn begins research on his Life-Draining Spell. * March 17, 1522 - Johann Reuchlinn publishes his research on the Life-Draining Spell in Paris, goes into hiding. * August 21, 1597 - Carolin Heidenreich is born. 17th Century * January 13, 1603 - Anne de Chantraine is born in Scotland as Anne Catan. * August 20, 1606 - Evelyn Hecke is born. * February 9, 1612 - Carl Stanford is born. * August 3, 1615 - Dietrich Stelzner is born. * May 23, 1618 - Beginning of the Thirty Years' War in Germany. * August 17, 1620 - Anne Catan and her family are arrested for witchcraft. * September 7, 1620 - Anne Catan flees to France, changes her name to Anne de Chantraine. * December 15, 1620 - Sack of Drais, Evelyn Hecke flees to Munich. * September 25, 1630 - Abrogio Spinola is killed by Evelyn Hecke out of revenge. * November 26, 1630 - Day of Dupes, The Cavaliers are founded in Paris. * June 28, 1632 - Nyarlathotep appears to someof the world's most powerful magicians in a dream, foretelling the coming of Ghroth, the rise of The Great Old Ones, and outlining a false way for humankind to Transcend. * June 29, 1632 - Zweihander is founded by Johann Reuchlinn and Frederick von Zahringen. * July 2, 1632 - Draft of the Philosophe Charter is completed and The Cavaliers change their name to The Philosophes, begin searching for a means to Transcendence. * August 3, 1632 - Zweihander is founded by Frederick von Zahringen and Johann Reuchlinn. * August 22, 1642 - Beginning of English Civil War. * May 14, 1648 - End of the Thirty Years' War in Germany. * May 22, 1648 - First Fronde begins. * October 24, 1648 - First Fronde is put down. * Jaunuary 14, 1650 - Second Fronde begins. * September 3, 1651 - End of English Civil War. * October 21, 1652 - Second Fronde is put down. * February 22, 1655 - Carl Stanford discovers Anne de Chantraine in London. * December 12, 1657 - The Lords Of The Silver Twilight is founded by Anne de Chantraine and Carl Stanford. * Autumn, 1688 - The Lords of the Silver Twilight stage The Glorious Revolution in England. * May 3, 1730 - Anne de Chantraine returns to Scotland. * May 24, 1745 - Anne de Chantraine is arrested for witchcraft. * July 6, 1645 - Anne de Chantraine is released from Scottish prison, travels to the Americas. * June 9, 1645 - Anne de Chantraine returns to France. 18th Century * October 31, 1710 - Meeting between Frederick von Zahringen and Frederick William of Prussia, the two of which formed a pact that allowed Zweihander to take control of much of Germany. * August 21, 1716 - Castle Wahlendorf is constructed south of Berlin. * July 25, 1740 - Frederick The Great ousts Zweihander from Berlin. * July 30, 1740 - Zweihander arrives in Austria. * May 28, 1754 - Beginning of The Seven Years' War, a conflict between The Silver Twilight and The Philosophes. * February 10, 1763 - End of The Seven Years' War, the result is inconclusive. * July 26, 1777 - The Disciples of the Worm flee to Tonkin, in the modern state of Vietnam. * July 7, 1789 - Beginning of the French Revolution. * June 3, 1790 - Emily Schiele is born. * November 2, 1795 - End of French Revolution, establishment of The Directory. * December 14, 1795 - Friedrich von Junzt is born. * November 10, 1799 - End of The Directory, establishment of The Consulate. 19th Century * May 18, 1803 - Beginning of the Napoleonic Wars, a second set of conflicts between The Silver Twilight and The Philosophes. * December 2, 1804 - Ascension of Napoleon I to the Throne of France. * August 27, 1814 - Friedrich von Junzt attends the University of Wurttemburg. * July 8, 1815 - End of the Napoleonic Wars, Silver Twilight victory. * February 2, 1819 - Friedrich von Junzt sets out on his worldwide expedition to chronicle the various cults of the world. * August 28, 1833 - Phuong Tien is born. * October 23, 1836 - Phuong Tien is bought from her parents by The Disciples of the Worm. * June 10, 1839 - Unspeakable Cults is published by Friedric von Junzt. * August 14, 1840 - Friedrich von Junzt is inducted into Zweihander as a Reverend. * September 20, 1840 - Friedrich von Junzt leaves Germany for India. * July 19, 1842 - Friedrich von Junzt moves on to Tibet, where he studies for many years. * October 2, 1846 - Friedrich von Junzt moves on from Tibet into China, where he travels throughout Eastern China, by the coast. * March 16, 1852 - Friedrich von Junzt moved on to the city of Hue in Vietnam, where he begins his studies of The Disciples of the Worm. * December 3, 1852 - Phuong Tien is discovered by Friedrich von Junzt. * October 19, 1853 - Phuong Tien escapes with Friedrich von Junzt to Germany, is immediately inducted as a Reverend. * May 5, 1865 - Dominic von Waldstein is born. * July 4, 1866 - The Disciples of the Worm arrive in Singapore, insinuating themselves in the local opium trade. * October 10, 1868 - Discovery of an ancient city in Alsace-Lorraine is staged by Nyarlathotep. The city is rumored to possess the True Rite Of Transcendence. * July 19, 1870 - Beginning of Franco-Prussian war, a conflict between The Philosophes and Zweihander over the True Rite of Transcendence. * May 10, 1871 - End of Franco-Prussian war, Zweihander victory. Germany is unified, but Zweihander is unable to find the purported location of the ruins containing the True Rite of Transcendence. * January 8, 1877 - Silver Dawn School of Etiquette is founded in Ipswich, England. * November 6, 1877 - The Silver Dawn School of Etiquette is shut down. * August 24, 1883 - The first generation of Kindergarten students begin classes. Among these is Dominic von Waldstein. * November 16, 1886 - An incident occurs at the Kindergarten at The Theresian Academy in which Dominic von Waldstein killed the rest of his fellow students. Johann Reuchlinn becomes his new teacher. * May 29, 1887 - The first generation of Kindergarten students graduate. Dominic von Waldstein is adopted into Zweihander as a Templar. 20th Century * July 21, 1950 - Jonathan Goodman is born. * June 17, 1966 - Jonathan Goodman graduates from East Boston High School. * May 19, 1966 - Jonathan Goodman begins attending Boston University. * May 15, 1970 - Jonathan Goodman graduates from Boston University with a degree in Health Sciences. * September 3, 1970 - Jonathan Goodman begins attending Harvard. * May 29, 1974 - Jonathan Goodman graduates fro Harvard with his MD. * July 7, 1974 - Jonathan Goodman moves to El Paso. * December 4, 1974 - Jonathan Goodman treats his first case of Bloodworms; the patient dies in a matter of days. * June 7, 1976 - Jonathan Goodman completes work on Gansenza, a medicine used to combat the Bloodworms. * June 9, 1976 - The first patient ever to be cured of Bloodworms is released from the University Medical Center of El Paso. He was cured with Gansenza. * November 18, 1980 - Jonathan Goodman marries Elisa Jimenez. * April 15, 1985 - Jonathan Goodman is approached by Delta Green. * December 25, 1985 - Jonathan Goodman is inducted into F-Cell. Project FOXCLAW is initiated. * June 30, 1987 - Project FOXCLAW ends, Project FOXTROT is initiated. 21st Century * October 3, 2011 - Operation FOXTOOTH, a part of Project FOXTROT begins in the Western Sahara.